


The High

by alison



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/pseuds/alison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick brings the weed. Inhibitions are lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The High

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really Nick/Harry/Louis but included that in case anyone hates the idea of Harry being involved at all. Also, I should maybe include some sort of warning of dubious consent, but I feel like that's implied in the drug use tag and the summary. So there you go. You've been warned.

Louis didn’t smoke weed a lot. It wasn’t something that particularly excited him, but when a spliff was passed to him and he’d already had a few beers, he would gladly accept the offer and take a hit or two. Tonight, the weed was Nick’s and after he and Harry had both taken hits, Nick nudged the spliff in Louis’ direction, urging him to join them. Louis did so with a sigh. If they were getting stoned, he may as well be stoned, too.

He took the slightly moist tip of the spliff in his mouth, inhaling the smoke until he felt it burn his throat. He held it in his lungs for a few seconds before blowing the remaining smoke out. Pretty quickly, he felt the buzz hit him, a warm numb spreading throughout his body. After taking another hit, he passed the spliff back to Nick and leaned back into the chair, sipping slowly on his beer as Harry recounted a long story from his childhood.

Louis half-listened to Harry’s story, letting his eyes drift shut and listening to Harry’s voice over the buzzing sound in his head. When Harry stopped speaking, Louis lazily opened his eyes, his gaze landing on Nick, who was staring at him. Louis twitched the corner of his mouth up in a half smile before tipping his beer bottle back, finishing the last of its contents.

“Let’s play spin the bottle!” Harry said, reaching over to yank the empty bottle out of Louis’ hand.

“You’re wasted, Styles,” Nick drawled, looking at Harry in disbelief.

Louis laughed even though it wasn’t funny, but quickly brought a hand up to cover his smiling mouth, stifling his laughter. He didn’t comment on the game suggestion, just looked at the other two boys in the room, slowly realizing even in his fuzzy-minded state that three people playing spin the bottle seemed less like a game and more like the precursor to a threesome. He shrugged though, and took the spliff being pushed back into his grasp, warm fingers grazing his skin in the process.

“Finish it up,” Nick said, his eyes locked on Louis’.

Louis nodded, tearing his eyes away from the piercing brown ones boring into him. He took two final hits before dropping the roach into a stray empty beer bottle on an end table.

Harry had dropped to his knees in front of the coffee table and had placed Louis’ bottle on its side on top of the table. Apparently he was serious about spin the bottle, Louis thought, amused. He spun the bottle a bit too recklessly and it flew off the table, landing unbroken at Louis’ feet.

“Oops,” Harry said sheepishly as Louis kicked the bottle gently back to Harry.

“Careful, mate,” Louis said with a fond smile, his eyelids drooping.

Harry nodded and reset the bottle, looking downright determined. He spun it again, carefully this time. When it slowed to a halt, it was aiming a hair to Louis’ right, but of the two options in the room, Louis was definitely the target.

“C’mon then,” Louis said, beckoning Harry toward him with a lazy wave of his hand.

Harry crawled toward him on his knees, stopping in front of Louis’ chair. He reached his face up as far as he could and Louis leaned down to meet his lips. They had kissed before, so it was not an earth-shattering moment for Louis, but Harry’s lips were always delightfully soft. Plus, when Louis went to pull him in further, he enjoyed burying his fingers in Harry’s curls. It was always comfortable with Harry, if not exciting.

Louis pulled Harry’s bottom lip between his own lips and sucked gently on it for a moment before releasing it, pressing his lips softly into Harry’s once more before pulling away. As they parted, Louis smiled and patted the top of Harry’s head affectionately before he raised his eyes to take in Nick’s reaction. When he saw it, he burst into laughter. Nick was staring, mouth slightly parted and eyes wide.

“You two’ve done that before!” he accused, pointing between them.

Louis shrugged as Harry explained that sometimes you need a bit of affection when you’re on the road and that they’ve pretty much all kissed each other within the band at some point. Nick shook his head and Louis couldn’t tell if he was just surprised or if he was turned on. Louis smirked anyway, pleased to have shaken him a bit.

“Your turn, Lou,” Harry pointed out, sitting back against the couch.

Louis didn’t protest, although he thought it would be easier to just go ahead and kiss Nick since he was the only one left. He leaned forward and gave the bottle a lazy spin, watching until it stopped, pointing directly between Harry and Nick.

“Well, who is that then?” Louis asked.

“You’ve already done me, so Nick,” Harry said happily, sitting upright to watch.

Louis looked to Nick, who lifted his gaze, his eyes filled with an intensity that almost made Louis back away. Instead, he stood and closed the distance between the two. When he leaned down to press his lips into Nick’s, he saw a hint of a smile on Nick’s face, but when their lips touched, he forgot all about it.

Nick’s kiss was decidedly different from Harry’s. It felt dangerous in a way and Louis loved how his heart rate sped as Nick pressed his warm mouth into his. He felt fingers slide across his sides, just above his hips, pressing firmly into his flesh through the thin material of his t-shirt. Louis was high enough to let out a little moan as their lips moved together, but not high enough to fall into the kiss completely. He was still aware that Harry was in the room, so he pulled away before his tongue could force its way out of his mouth and into Nick’s.

Feeling a bit teased, like that should have been a kiss that lasted all night, Louis walked back to his chair. Only after he was settled into his chair, he glanced up at Nick to see that his cheeks had grown a bit pink and his smile was entirely gone, eyes cloudy and serious.

“You two should just fuck,” Harry said slowly before erupting in quiet giggles.

Louis looked over at Harry and couldn’t help but smile as Harry laughed himself silly. He purposely ignored the comment itself, not having the brain power to deal with thoughts like that. Instead, he kicked his feet up and waited as Harry’s laughter died.

“Such a lightweight,” Nick sighed, also smiling now, looking down at Harry with affection.

“Your turn,” Harry said, pointing at Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes and leaned forward, spinning the bottle. It landed directly on Harry.

“Okay, but this is the end of the game, alright?” Nick asked, raising his eyebrows.

Harry conceded and scooted toward Nick on his knees, Nick leaning forward. Their lips connected in a fairly innocent kiss. Louis watched as they kissed for a minute, both fascinated and bitterly jealous, until they parted, smiling. As Harry turned to scoot away, Nick swatted his bum playfully and Louis felt the jealousy dissolve and disappear.

As they sat there talking, Louis felt the high take hold of him in a pleasant way. His limbs felt heavy but not uncomfortably so. His head fell back against the cushioned chair, his leg draped over the arm of it. After another twenty minutes or so, Harry hopped to his feet.

“Gotta pee,” he announced before leaving the room.

When he was gone, Louis turned his face to Nick. Nick seemed to be watching Louis every time he looked, which should have made him uncomfortable, but it didn’t. He just smiled and stared back.

Nick moved forward in his chair, leaning toward the table. Louis watched as he picked up the bottle laying on the floor and set it horizontally on the tabletop. He nudged a finger against the neck of it, slowly dragging it in circles until he stopped as it pointed at Louis. Louis furrowed his brow for a moment, watching as Nick picked the bottle up, leaning back in his chair as he held the bottle, pointing it at Louis. He raised his eyebrows, which Louis took as either an invitation or a challenge. Either way, it made his insides burn in a very good way.

Louis blamed the high for his inability to stay in his seat. The high dragged him out of his chair and had him straddling Nick’s lap. The high made him hungrily crush his lips against Nick’s, kissing him the way he would have liked to earlier.

Nick’s tongue passed by Louis’ lips without restriction, Louis welcoming it. He felt hands on his arse, squeezing the flesh through his jeans as Nick’s tongue tangled with his own. Louis’ mind buzzed from the sensory overload.

His own hands landed on Nick’s shoulders, gripping him tightly as they continued kissing. Louis tried not to grind his hips against Nick’s, but his body was no longer cooperating with his mind. The high had taken over.

Soon, Nick’s hand was moving to the front of Louis’ jeans, palm pressing lightly against the material. Louis moaned pitifully as he felt himself getting hard. His mind was a blur, filled with want and need and no limits. Louis moved his mouth from Nick’s lips to his neck, licking at the salty skin hungrily as he moaned to the feeling of Nick’s hand pressing into him.

“Want my hand on you, babe?” Nick asked, his voice sounding gritty and unfamiliar.

Louis nodded into his neck, whimpering.

“Please,” he begged.

Nick quickly unzipped Louis’ jeans and pushed aside his briefs, pulling out his now hard cock. As soon as he got his hand around it in a loose grip, they both heard a startled cough.

“Shit, lads. I wasn’t serious.” Harry was back, standing a few feet away where the hallway entered the room. He didn’t sound upset, Louis noted. More like amazed.

“Go away, Harry,” Louis mumbled weakly, his lips still attached to Nick’s neck, biting down just enough to get Nick’s attention. Nick’s hand moved slowly along Louis’ cock, making his mind spin. Louis tried to buck into the hand, but Nick pulled back, keeping his pace steady.

“Please, Nick, more,” Louis whimpered.

“Shhh,” Nick said softly. He tightened his grip just a bit, but didn’t speed up his movements, keeping Louis on the edge of desperation. “You know, he’s still here.”

Louis didn’t care. If Harry wanted to watch, that was fine by him. All Louis cared about was the hand on him, the lips brushing his ear, the warm body beneath him.

“’S fine,” he said as he exhaled.

Louis’ hands fell to Nick’s pants, feeling his erection concealed by the fabric. Louis wasted no time in getting the pants undone and getting his hand on Nick as well. Nick groaned as Louis’ hand began moving along his length, matching the pace Nick had set.

“Fuck, Louis. Feels so good,” he said roughly, his head falling back against the chair.

Louis’ hand faltered a bit as Nick’s fingers moved along his own cock, but he tried to keep it steady. Soon, Nick’s lips were at his ear again, speaking in a low breathy tone that made Louis’ cock twitch in Nick’s hand.

“Can I feel those lips on me?”

Louis felt heat rush through him at the request. He nodded dumbly, biting back a moan.

“Yeah? Want to get on your knees for me, babe?”

Nick’s hand fell away from Louis’ cock as Louis sat back to look into Nick’s eyes. Nick nudged his head down toward his dick, encouraging him. Louis nodded again and scooted backwards off of Nick’s lap, dropping to his knees in front of him.

Louis pulled at Nick’s pants and Nick helped, lifting off the chair enough so Louis could pull them all the way off. Louis’ mouth lowered to Nick’s erection, passing his lips over the tip, pulling it into his mouth. He sucked on the end lightly, his hands resting on Nick’s thighs.

He felt a hand at the back of his head, pushing him down further, and he let himself be guided down until he felt the tip nudge the back of his throat. Relaxing his throat, he slowly started moving up and down, letting his tongue draw patterns into the underside of Nick’s cock.

“So good, babe,” Nick whispered adoringly.

The praise only made Louis work harder, desperately wanting to make Nick feel good. He took him as deep as he could, letting Nick push his head down until his nose pressed against Nick’s skin.

“Fuck,” he groaned, breathing heavily. “You like that? Like having my dick in your throat?”

Louis waited until he pulled back a bit to nod, mumbling “mhmm” around his cock. He pushed back down, using his tongue to hit the most sensitive spots on the way down.

“Let me hear you say it,” Nick said roughly, moving his hand away from Louis’ head.

Louis pulled off, letting Nick’s dick slide out of his mouth. He licked his lips quickly, looking up at Nick.

“I like having your dick in my throat,” he responded, his voice hoarse.

Louis made to take him back in his mouth, but Nick held him back. He grasped the base of his erection in one hand, his other at Louis’ neck. Louis’ mouth watered for it, but he waited patiently, looking up at Nick through his eyelashes.

“You look so pretty, love,” Nick said, rubbing the tip of his dick against Louis’ pink lips.

Louis sneaked his tongue out, tasting the slightly bitter precum before drawing it back behind his lips. Nick smiled mischievously down at him.

“Open up,” Nick ordered softly, lightly pushing the tip of his cock against Louis’ lips.

Louis opened his mouth, letting Nick rub his dick over his tongue before Louis finally closed his lips around it, swallowing him. Nick’s hand was back on Louis’ head, tangled in his hair as Louis bobbed up and down. He sucked enthusiastically for a minute before he heard Nick’s voice.

“Would you be a dear and get some lube?”

Louis flicked his eyes up and saw that Nick was not talking to him, but to Harry. He tried not to smile as he heard eager footsteps race down the hall. He had almost forgotten Harry was still watching until that point. Within seconds, Harry was back, handing Nick a bottle of lube.

“Thanks, pet,” Nick said, winking.

Louis looked up at Harry as he swirled his tongue around the tip of Nick’s cock, his cheeks hollowed. Harry looked down at the display with wide eyes and Louis figured he’d probably had the same expression since he walked in to see Nick’s hand around his dick.

“Come here, babe,” Nick requested, pulling Louis up by the shoulder. “Let’s get those pants off, yeah?”

Louis agreed, shimmying out of his jeans and briefs as Nick also stood. He threw off his shirt, too, as Nick tossed his own shirt to the ground. Standing naked in front of Nick, he waited for direction, still too hazy to make any first moves. He was grateful that Nick was taking charge, not only because he was quite out of it, but because it was fucking hot.

Nick moved into him, kissing him deeply, nipping his teeth at Louis’ lips. Louis moaned into the kiss, wrapping his hands around Nick’s waist while Nick’s hands fell to Louis’ bum, squeezing his flesh, making Louis shudder. After kissing for a moment, Nick pulled away, digging his hand into Louis’ hair.

“Want me to make you feel good?” He asked, his fingers moving against Louis’ scalp as he spoke.

“Yes,” Louis breathed, nodding.

Nick pushed Louis back and turned him around, guiding him down onto the chair on his knees. Louis let himself be pushed down so his arms were resting on the cushioned back of the armchair, his arse on display for Nick. Louis looked up and saw that Harry was right there, still watching with wide eyes as Nick opened the lube.

When Louis felt a finger press against his entrance, he squeezed his eyes shut, shuddering as the finger pushed into him until it was buried. Nick wasted no time, pulling out and pushing back in. After only a few seconds, he added another finger, making Louis dig his fingernails into the fabric of the chair.

As Nick fucked him with both fingers, Louis moaned, feeling his muscles relax. Nick angled his fingers differently on each thrust, eventually finding that spot and making him cry out in pleasure.

After just a few more moments, Louis heard Nick speak behind him, his fingers still moving obscenely inside of him.

“Harry, do you have a condom, mate?”

Harry quickly found his wallet on a nearby table and produced a condom, handing it to Nick as he removed the fingers from Louis to rip open the plastic. Louis bit back a whine at the feeling of emptiness, but waited patiently as Nick prepared himself, using the time to try to clear some of the fuzziness from his mind.

Before Louis could even regulate his breathing, though, Nick was pushing slowly into him, causing Louis to tense a bit in surprise.

“Relax, babe,” Nick said softly, running a hand down Louis’ back. “Just relax and take it for me, okay?”

Louis nodded, relaxing every part of his body except his fingers which gripped into the back of the chair. Nick pushed the rest of the way in and Louis sighed at the feeling, too numb from the high for it to really hurt. Nick stalled for a moment, still trailing his fingers down Louis’ spine, before he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Louis moaned, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin.

“That good?” Nick asked, gripping Louis’ hips and pushing in again.

“Yeah,” Louis breathed. “More. Please.”

Nick found a rhythm, slowly pulling out before burying himself in Louis’ arse again. Louis didn’t attempt to silence the noises coming out him, just let them go. He looked up at Harry, who tore his eyes away from Louis’ arse to his face. Louis stared at him as Nick pushed in again, making Louis whimper. Harry looked at Louis’ face and took a small step forward.

“What does it feel like?” He asked in a whisper.

Louis groaned deep within his throat as Nick kept moving inside him.

“So good, Harry. Feels so good.”

Nick squeezed his hips a bit harder, speeding up his thrusts. Louis cried out as Nick hit his spot once, making him shudder as pleasure ripped through his body. He gripped the chair tighter, clawing at the fabric.

“Hold his hand, Harry,” Nick said roughly, his breathing ragged as he continued moving inside Louis.

Harry took another step forward and placed his hand over Louis’ on the chair. Louis released the fabric and let Harry hold his hand as Nick hit his spot again. He squeezed the hand tightly as he shut his eyes, his mind going blank.

“Harder, Nick, please,” he moaned.

“That’s it,” Nick said, groaning. “Wanna hear you beg.”

Louis gripped Harry’s hand, fingernails digging into his friend’s skin as he shuddered, his skin on fire.

“I need it. Please, Nick, more,” Louis pleaded between shattered breaths.

Nick brought a hand to Louis’ back, raking his fingernails down his skin before moving it up to Louis’ hair. He tangled his fingers in it, pulling hard enough to lift Louis’ head. Nick leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“What do you need, babe?”

“Need more. Harder. Want you to make me come. Please.” Louis’ voice was strangled and desperate.

Nick moved his hands back to Louis’ hips, gripping them as he granted Louis’ wish and fucked him harder. The air was filled with the sounds of their sweaty skin smacking together as Nick’s hips met Louis’ arse again and again.

“Fuck, Louis,” Nick moaned as he pushed in harder. “You feel so good, baby. So tight.”

Louis clutched helplessly onto Harry’s hand as Nick pushed into him deeply, all of his thoughts wiped away as he let the feeling take over him. He reached his other hand down to grip his leaking cock, desperate for release. Nick noticed this and thrust into him faster, pounding Louis’ into the chair until he was pressed against the cushioned back it, his forehead resting next to he and Harry’s hands.

It was at this moment that Louis noticed that Harry was palming his visible erection through his pants with his free hand. If he wasn’t on the edge of madness, he might have laughed at the sight. But as it was, Louis barely thought about it, too focused on the feeling building inside him.

“You close, babe?” Nick asked, sounding like he, too, was cracking.

“Yeah,” Louis whimpered, flicking his wrist faster as he stroked himself. “Really- really close.”

“Wanna feel you come, Lou. Wanna hear you scream,” Nick panted, pounding almost savagely into Louis’ arse.

Louis cried out, seeing stars and he could feel his orgasm building. He looked up at Harry, who was biting his lip as he watched the scene, still rubbing himself through his pants. One last thrust and Louis felt it hit him. He yelled out, not because Nick had requested it, but because the feeling was so overwhelming he couldn’t contain himself. He shuddered as he spilled into his hand, riding the waves of pleasure running through his body. When he had finished, he dropped his hand and collapsed against the chair as Nick continued slamming into his spent body, eager for his own release.

“So hot, babe. So good,” Nick praised, his voice tight and breathy. “Gonna come in that tight little arse.”

And a moment later, he was, his thrusts staggering as he came, fingers gripping bruises into Louis’ hips. Louis, whose mind had gone even fuzzier, just rested there and took it until Nick stilled, finding his breath again. Then, Nick was sliding slowly out of Louis and lifting his weight from him, backing away from the chair. Louis slumped, still on his knees, to the side a bit, letting his cheek rest against the chair. A finger stroking the skin of his thumb reminded him that he and Harry were still holding hands. He looked up and smiled lazily at Harry, who spoke softly and timidly.

“Are you okay?” He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Louis nodded and lifted Harry’s hand to his lips, placing a quick, reassuring kiss to the back of it.

“I’m better than okay.”

Harry nodded, relieved. Then he pulled his hand from Louis’ grip and took a step back.

“I’m just going to… going to go…” He nudged his head in the direction of the hallway and quickly retreated down it. Louis laughed slowly as he heard the door of Harry’s bedroom close.

Nick, who had been tossing out the used condom, returned and rested a hand on Louis’ back. He then moved Louis into a sitting position and started redressing him, sliding his briefs up his legs with a gentle touch that contrasted highly with the way he had just fucked him.

He continued dressing him, lifting Louis’ arms to pull the shirt over his head and pushing his jeans up to his knees. Then he pulled Louis up to a standing position to pull the jeans up the rest of the way, carefully buttoning and zipping them. Once he had finished, he brought his hands to Louis’ hips and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

“I hope you had as much fun as I did,” he said, grinning cheekily.

“Quite sure I did,” Louis replied, wishing his brain could break out of the fog it was still consumed by, leaving him unable to say something witty or charming.

Nick stepped away to dress himself and Louis stood there dumbly, just watching him. When Nick was fully dressed, he moved back to Louis, buttoning his pants, his head cocked to the side a bit, his eyes curious.

“Does Harry often watch you get fucked?” He asked, pulling at the hem of his shirt to adjust it.

Louis laughed at the question before realizing Nick was completely serious.

“No! Of course not,” Louis said quickly. “That was a first.”

“Well, I feel special now,” Nick responded, smirking.

Louis rolled his eyes.

“You brought weed, mate. You just got us fucked up enough to not care.”

Nick’s smirk grew and he took a step forward, hands back on Louis’ hips, looking down at him with a devilish glint in his eyes.

“Maybe I’ll have to bring weed next time, too.”

Louis found it difficult to laugh at that with Nick’s body so close to his, his face inches from his own. Instead, he swallowed and nodded slowly.

“Well, Harry did certainly seem to enjoy it.”

Nick paused momentarily, then leaned in, his lips hovering over Louis’ ear.

“Maybe Harry doesn’t actually have to be present next time,” he said, his voice sounding the way velvet feels.

Louis swallowed again, suddenly noticing how dry his throat was. And then Nick pulled away and raised his eyebrows before turning his back to Louis without receiving a response. Louis was grateful because he didn’t have a proper response to give.

Nick walked out the front door without looking back, leaving Louis still standing in that spot, the events of the night already blurring into a muddled mess in his mind. He shook his head as he walked down the hall toward his room. As he passed by Harry’s room, he heard a strangled moan from within and laughed lightly, wondering if he would have the heart to tease Harry about it the next day or if Harry would have the courage to mention that night ever again.

The high, Louis thought as he fell into bed… The high was a dangerous thing indeed.


End file.
